Świadkowie Jehowy w Libanie
Świadkowie Jehowy w Libanie – wspólnota religijna Świadków Jehowy w Libanie, licząca w 2016 roku 3684 głosicieli (najwięcej na Bliskim Wschodzie), należących do 57 zborów. Na dorocznej uroczystości Wieczerzy Pańskiej w 2016 roku zebrało się 6458 osób. Działalność miejscowych głosicieli koordynuje włoskie Biuro Oddziału w Rzymie. Od 2017 roku sprawozdanie z działalności w Libanie dołączane jest do sprawozdania z krajów, gdzie działalność Świadków Jehowy jest ograniczona prawnie lub zakazana. Historia Początki W 1921 roku do Libanu z Nowego Jorku w Stanach Zjednoczonych powrócił Michel Aboud, został on pierwszym głosicielem działającym w tym kraju. Dwa lata później do Rahby ze Stanów Zjednoczonych powrócił Asaad Younis. W 1924 roku w Bejrucie, otworzono Biuro Oddziału, które nadzorowało działalność ewangelizacyjną na terenie Libanu, Armenii, Gruzji, Syrii i Turcji. W 1925 roku Alexander H. Macmillan z nowojorskiego Biura Głównego Towarzystwa Strażnica odwiedził współwyznawców na północy kraju. W 1926 roku głosiciele: stomatolog mężczyzna Hanna Shammas i prof. Ibrahim Atiyeh prowadzili działalność kaznodziejską w Trypolisie i Anfie. Doktor Shammas udostępnił na zebrania zborowe swój dom i gabinet. W 1930, w Trypolisie było 10 głosicieli, a na północy Libanu w Amjun – 20. W roku 1936 Yousef Rahhal, przywiózł ze Stanów Zjednoczonych sprzęt nagłaśniający i dwa gramofony, które zostały umieszczone na fordzie i z ich pomocą była prowadzona działalność na odległych terenach Libanu i Syrii. W 1937 roku Jamil Sfeir kontynuował działalność kaznodziejską w Bejrucie, natomiast w Kfarhaboo głosił Louis Yazbek. W tym samym roku do Trypolisu przybył z żoną Petros Lagakos, który wraz z mieszkającym tam Najibem Salem prowadził działalność kaznodziejską. W 1940 roku Ibrahim Atiyeh rozpoczął tłumaczenie „Strażnicy” na język arabski, a N. Salem wykonywał cztery odręczne kopie i przesyłał je głosicielom w Palestynie, Syrii i współwyznawcom w Egipcie. Abdallah Blal prowadził działalność kaznodziejską w Bejrucie i w Rahbe. Do 1943 roku Świadkowie Jehowy dotarli do większości libańskich miast i wiosek. Czasem na odległe tereny wyruszało samochodami lub autobusem około 30 osób. Rozwój działalności W 1945 roku do Libanu przybyli pierwsi misjonarze, absolwenci Biblijnej Szkoły Strażnicy – Gilead. Utworzono wówczas pierwszy zbór w Libanie, którego sługą został Najib Salem. W 1946 działalność kaznodziejską prowadziło 72 głosicieli. W 1947 roku do libańskich współwyznawców przyjechali z wizytą Nathan H. Knorr i Milton G. Henschel. W 1949 roku w Bejrucie otwarto Biuro Oddziału Towarzystwa Strażnica. Zanotowano liczbę 172 głosicieli w 7 zborach. Rok później liczba libańskich Świadków Jehowy wyniosła 271 osób. W styczniu 1951 roku do Libanu przyjechało 7 kolejnych misjonarzy. W 1955 roku zanotowano liczbę 501 Świadków Jehowy w 10 zborach. W tym samym 1955 roku do Libanu przejechali kolejni misjonarze. W grudniu 1956 do kraju przyjechali z wizytą Nathan H. Knorr i Frederick W. Franz. W listopadzie 1958 roku wszyscy misjonarze musieli opuścić Liban. W 1959 roku w Bejrucie powstał pierwszy zbór ormiańskojęzyczny. W roku 1963 w Libanie odbył się kongres międzynarodowy pod hasłem „Wiecznotrwała dobra nowina”. W maju 1969 roku N.H. Knorr ponownie odwiedził Liban. W 1971 roku powstał drugi zbór ormiańskojęzyczny w Bejrucie. W kraju działało 1267 Świadków Jehowy. 27 stycznia 1971 roku, Libańska Rada Ministrów zakazała działalności Świadków Jehowy i rozpowszechniania ich literatury. W 1975 roku w 46 zborach działało 1882 Świadków Jehowy. 16 lutego 1990 roku zorganizowano komitet niesienia pomocy poszkodowanym przez wojnę współwyznawcom, który pomagał szczególnie bejruckim Świadkom Jehowy. W kraju działało 2659 głosicieli. W marcu 1997 władze libańskie zamknęły 3 Sale Królestwa. W 2007 roku zanotowano liczbę 3613 Świadków Jehowy w 66 zborach, a na uroczystości Wieczerzy Pańskiej zebrało się 6621 osób. W roku 2015 w kraju działalność prowadziło 3734 głosicieli. W sierpniu 2001 roku delegacja Świadków Jehowy z Libanu uczestniczyła w kongresie międzynarodowym „Nauczyciele słowa Bożego” w Rzymie, latem 2009 roku w kongresie międzynarodowym „Czuwajcie!” w Rzymie, a w roku 2014 na kongresie międzynarodowym „Szukajmy najpierw Królestwa Bożego!” we Frankfurcie nad Menem. Według Europejskiego Stowarzyszenia Świadków Jehowy, w Libanie nadal trwają ograniczenia wolności religijnej Świadków Jehowy. W 2010 roku Komitet Praw Człowieka ONZ opublikował raport, w którym wezwał władze libańskie do prawnego zalegalizowania Świadków Jehowy jako religii chrześcijańskiej. Rejestracja ta dałaby członkom wyznania prawo do swobodnego praktykowania swojej religii. Raport stwierdza, że działalność Świadków Jehowy w Libanie została zakazana przez Ligę Państw Arabskich (LPA) w 1964, która mylnie uznała ją jako organizacje syjonistyczną. Kilka razy zwracano się do LPA w celu wyjaśnienia, że Świadkowie Jehowy nie są związani z żadną organizacją syjonistyczną. 13 listopada 1996 roku libańska Rada Stanu odrzuciła prośbę o przywrócenie pełnej legalizacji, którą Świadkowie Jehowy przełożyli 5 lipca 1991 roku. Zwrócili się w niej o unieważnienie decyzji Rady Ministrów z 1971 roku, która obejmuje zakaz zajmowania się tym stowarzyszeniem. Według raportu Europejskiego Stowarzyszenia Świadków Jehowy zajmuje się obroną prawną Świadków Jehowy, władze libańskie utrudniają ich swobodną działalność. Ministerstwo Spraw Wewnętrznych odmawia rejestracji organizacji jako stowarzyszenia religijnego, podobnie jak ponad 80 innych organizacji religijnych w Libanie. Władze libańskie zakazują również grupie wynajmowania lub posiadania obiektów, by mogli przeprowadzać swoje praktyki religijne, co sprawia, że robią to tylko w budynkach prywatnych. W Rahbe na 2000 mieszkańców, ponad 300 jest Świadkami Jehowy. W roku 2017 Libanie 57 zbory spotykały się w 15 Salach Królestwa; oprócz zborów arabskojęzycznych istnieją również zbory i grupy ormiańsko-, filipińsko-, syngalesko- i angielskojęzyczne. Kongresy regionalne i zgromadzenia obwodowe odbywają się w j. arabskim i angielskim. Świadkowie Jehowy wydają publikacje w języku arabskim, również w dialekcie libańskim. W tym dialekcie dostępny jest także oficjalny serwis internetowy – jw.org. Źródła * Wikipedia (zobacz listę autorów) Liban